


Унылая пора

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Анекдот о том, как в лес пошли Каратель и Микро, был бы совсем ужасен.





	Унылая пора

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС; пара грубых слов и элементы стилизации; цитируются известнейшие строки Пушкина.  
> Автор был очень впечатлён любовью Фрэнка к чтению, да.

— Унылая пора! Очей очарованье!  
Приятна мне твоя прощальная краса —   
Люблю я пышное природы увяданье…  
  
— Фрэнк, заткнись.  
— Что? Это красивые русские стихи, хотя они наверняка лучше в оригинале.  
— Мне сейчас только твоих русских, которые пишут про смерть, не хватало.  
— Это не про смерть. Это про осень.  
— Что-то не похоже.  
— Вообще-то, я пытался тебя воодушевить.  
— Спасибо, не получилось.  
Технари никогда не поймут гуманитариев, думает Фрэнк. Замолкает и вздыхает, поправляя на плече карабин. Уж казалось бы, в их случае это настолько условно — а всё равно заметно.  
Осенняя листва, «багрец и золото», шелестит у них над головами и хрустит под ногами. Под ногами Фрэнка — громче: на нём тяжёлые ботинки. Это Дэвид снова вырядился как престарелый студент, и у него — синие-синие кеды и разноцветный огромный шарф. И ещё металлоискатель в руке.  
— Дэвид?  
— Что?  
— Я всю дорогу стесняюсь спросить, зачем тебе металлоискатель? Мы что, ищем клад?  
— А вдруг растяжка?  
— Кому, нахрен, надо ставить растяжку в стрёмном лесочке за городом?  
— Во-о-от. Ключевое слово здесь — «стрёмном».  
Где-то в пламенеющей осенними красками чаще поют сумасшедшие птицы, перепутавшие осень с весной. В голову так и лезут строчки русских поэтов, и Фрэнк думает, что нелишне будет выучить русский. Можно будет читать хорошие книги в оригинале и очень, очень доходчиво беседовать с русской мафией.  
Металлоискатель пищит. Дэвид нагибается — и становится богаче на двадцать пять центов.  
— Я считаю, что эта твоя русская литература на тебя плохо влияет, — заявляет вдруг Дэвид и назидательно поднимает палец вверх. Потом поправляет шарф: мёрзнет, хакер тепличный.  
— Это почему же?  
— Ты на ней помешан. Тебе нравится страдать, ты по-любому нахватался этого у героев русских романов.  
— Я страдал бы меньше, если бы ты готовил не только на свою рожу, когда мы работаем вместе.  
— А ещё ты отпустил бородку как у Пушкина.  
— Неуч. У меня бородка как у Чехова, и это случайно получилось. А вот ты, кучерявый, как раз и похож на Пушкина…  
— Тебе не кажется, что «Пошли как-то раз Чехов и Пушкин в осенний лес» звучит как начало плохого анекдота?  
— Он реально плохой. Потому что исторически недостоверный. Пушкин умер…  
В кустах что-то громко трещит. В небесную синь, обрамлённую резным золотом крон, взлетает стая перепуганных чёрных птиц; Дэвид отважно хватается за карабин на спине Фрэнка.  
— Не лапай мою пушку.  
— Ты вообще целовал мою жену.  
— Я думал, мы давно проработали эту проблему. Что вообще с тобой не так? С тех пор как мы приехали в лес, ты сам не свой.  
Дэвид хмурится. И даже сдёргивает шарф до подбородка, чтобы было лучше видно, как он сердит.  
— Вот знаешь, анекдот о том, как в лес пошли Каратель и Микро, был бы совсем ужасен! Ты вообще помнишь, что было в прошлый раз? Да я думал, ты сдохнешь! У меня все волосы на жопе поседели!  
— Жить не мог без этой информации.  
— Твоё счастье, что я «Ведьму из Блэр» посмотрел уже после того охрененного приключения. Иначе я бы ни на шаг дальше в тот чёртов лес не зашёл, и ты бы там истёк кровью, а я спал бы без кошмаров и пил себе чаёк у монитора.  
— И потерял бы такого прекрасного друга.  
— Ты себе льстишь, Фрэнк.  
— Но я рад, что хоть какое-то искусство способно тебя пронять.  
— Просто «Ведьма из Блэр» — очень сильный ужастик.  
— Да говно распиаренное твоя «Ведьма из Блэр», — отмахивается Фрэнк.  
Буровато-рыжая белка, виновница переполоха, перебегает извилистую тропинку и скрывается в соседних кустах, ещё не успевших оголиться и почернеть.  
— Да у тебя всё говно, если это снято не по какому-нибудь великому произведению про боль и безысходность!..  
— В нашей экранизации «Евгения Онегина» именины у Татьяны летом. Я как минимум не могу воспринимать это всерьёз.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты зануда? Ты мог бы вот так пытать людей, Фрэнк…  
Дэвид обгоняет его. Размахивает руками, говорит без умолку, доказывает, что лучше бы Фрэнк читал Азимова, например, раз уж ему так дороги буквы. И металлоискатель отправляется за плечо, и о своей недавно приобретённой боязни осеннего леса Дэвид уже не вспоминает. Ему не до того, когда он начинает с кем-то спорить. Оказывается, это для него — всё ещё лучшее отвлечение.  
Что ж, не мытьём, так катаньем — и Фрэнк улыбается холодеющему осеннему солнцу, слушая Дэвида вполуха. Прекрасен осенний лес; но ещё прекраснее то, что они смогут выполнить важнейшую миссию, порученную им Сарой, и набрать листьев и шишек. Поделки на конкурс в школе Либерманов-младших — это очень, очень важно.  
Даже важнее, чем как-нибудь заставить этого проклятого технаря ценить подлинное искусство.


End file.
